Kwagar Ocata
=Information= Kwagar Ocata, otherwise known as Andrew Palmer, is the Founder, President, and Emperor of the Grand Imperial Order Gaming and RP Community. He has alpha and beta tested many games from first-person shooters to massively multiplayer online games. Quotes = History = A personal history written in the perspective of Kwagar Ocata. :Seeing as you are reading this you know the truth about me. :I was born Kwagar Ocata the Third Prince of the Realm of Death's Royal Family. Born to the Dark Lord Riza Ocata and his wife Lady Ocata of the Riza Imperium. :This is my story. Part 1: Pre-Mortal Era Insert Chapter: 1 - Early Childhood :I was born the third son and prince to the royal family of the Realm of Death and the Riza Imperium. My father was the Dark Lord, Riza Ocata, the First King of all Demons and his wife, the Lady Ocata of the Riza Imperium. Being the Third Prince, I had two elder brothers, Morderis the eldest and Aqueron the older. :Morderis, the Grim Reaper, was skilled in combat, Aqueron, the Defender, was great of defending himself and others with a shield, together they made the best team and were even skilled in politics. Soon I'd be joining them. :Unlike most children demons remember many facts when they were children. What they have issues understanding is the powers and abilities they are capable of. Till the day I started training, my life was actually nice. Chapter: 2 - Childhood :When I turned four I was brought before the one of the Imperium's generals, General Kurara. He was a cruel and sadistic bastard, constantly pushing my limits. :I learned ways to access my power and to swing a sword. He also taught me strategy in both combat and politics. :I remember it well... I arrived on the scene where a lesser demon lord had challenged the rule of my father in hopes to rule Death. The Captain of the Legion bowed before me "My lord..." :I cut him off with a wave walking past him. :"My Prince..." He corrected himself thinking he had caused insult. "We have the castle surrounded. My men are ready to begin the slaughter." :"Hold the line... I have orders to enter alone and unarmed." I walked in as demon footman charged. I knocked them out with a hit to their ribs shattering several in the process. I entered the hall of the lord where he charged me with a sword. I caught the blade in my hand, forcing the blade aside as I walked passed. I slit his throat with a nail as I did so. :I claimed my first kill at that young age and my father laughed as I gave my report as all inside were slaughtered. Chapter: 3 - Training :My first kill was just the beginning. From there my mentor became General Kurara Vey who taught me far more. Chapter: 4 - Insert :Insert Chapter: 5 - Insert :Insert Part 2: Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Part 3: Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Part 4: Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Part 5: Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert Chapter: # - Insert :Insert = Characteristics = Personality Relationships Riza Ocata Insert Lady Ocata Insert Morderis Ocata Insert Aqueron Ocata Insert Powers and Abilities Demonic Abilities Insert The Force * Control * Sense * Alter ** Force Lightning *** Chain lightning *** Force shock *** Force storm (lightning) ** Pyrokinesis ** Force Wound *** Force choke *** Force grip *** Force crush Insert * Insert Insert * Insert Insert * Insert Insert * Insert Insert * Insert Equipment The personal equipment of Kwagar Ocata. Weaponry Kwagar's Duel Flintlocks.jpg|Age of Exploration - Duel Flintlock Pistols Clothing Allegiances Known Allegiances and Afflictions of Kwagar Ocata. Official Title His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Kwagar Ocata, Emperor of the Grand Imperial Order = Gallery = Insert Kwagar Ocata.jpg|Character ID: Kwagar Ocata Andrew Formal.jpg|Player: Andrew Palmer MaleAnimeDemon.jpg|One Demon Form of Kwagar Ocata Kwagar Ocata - War.jpg Kwagar Portrait.jpg .Emperor Kwagar.jpg Kwagar - potbs.PNG Swtor Kwagar2.png Lotro Kwagar.png Category:Character Category:Brother of Chaos